where do the pharoahs go after they are dead?
by Nevorata
Summary: A strange person enters Egypt with a message, threatens the rule of the pharaoh all because of saving Marik, but what does she have to do with the sands of Egypt, shifting with the blood of revenge?


Disclaimer: no I do not own anything for Yugioh, I own the strange freaky girl in this chapter, Elf is owned by Greenleaf and Katsu is owned by my baby (not really) Katsu!  
  
Summary: A strange person enters Egypt with a message, threatens the rule of the pharaoh all because of saving Marik, but what does she have to do with the sands of Egypt, shifting with the blood of revenge?  
  
Chapter one: A threat  
  
The heavy doors opened, the gold inside the room glittered as three guards made their way past the neatly polished floors and to a throne a long way down the hall, a man with blond hair and violet eyes, smiled kindly at them, his chest gilded with a gold crest, symbolizing power, a lion at his feet. The first guard bowed to the handsome pharaoh then stepped forward, his face full of sudden anger and hatred.  
  
"My lord, a young girl has been spotted a long way from here, she claims to be a messenger from a farther land than we know of and have allegiance to, shall we kill her?" He practically was nourished by the thought of death and killing, his lips rubbed together, symbolizing his hunger for battle, the pharaoh looked at him and sighed.  
  
"Kenun, you shall tell your guards to wait, bring her to me, I will speak with this messenger that you speak of"  
  
With that, the three guards left the room and into the hall, ignoring the orders of their king, and into the battle hall to collect the weapons they were to use against the vixen.  
  
*~`*  
  
The trees swayed with the light wind that arose from the desert, the grey eyes that belonged to a very handsome young man roamed over the path and into the forest he had entered, the guards told him it was a shortcut to the palace, and he paid their lie heed and rode into it. Everything was quiet, too quiet, he started to think of reasons to why he had thought of ever believing the liars, but a sharp pain in the right side of his chest that had arisen suddenly and that drove him off his horse with such force, he knew he could not turn back.  
  
Men started to gather over him, mumbling as they kicked and punched him, driving the blood to spill from his mouth and onto the ground, making him weaker and weaker every second it was exposed, he felt one of his tanned arms being lifted and he was cut deep into the wrist, causing him not only to bleed, but to scream in pain, hearing his death speak to him ever so slowly.  
  
Suddenly they drew back as hoof beats sounded, the males ran into the forest and out of sight, a hand reached out and the Egyptian grabbed it, being pulled onto a horse and galloped away, knowing he would only reach the palace of his pharaoh in a day's time.  
  
*~*  
  
The smell of the person his head leaned on intoxicated him, her exotic smell filled his senses, never being able to get enough of it, red hair flowed down the back of the person, so soft and smooth he knew it was a woman, no jeweled headpiece shone in the moonlight, he knew she was not Egyptian, but he was so weak, he could not speak or ask the name of his rescuer, his eyes closed, drifting off into a peaceful sleep and thought of the matter no more, but what he did not know, was what lay ahead, and how much trouble he would cause.  
  
*~*  
  
The sunlight shone bright, the sand filled his eyes, he had never been in the middle of the desert before without a sandstorm hunting them down into its eternal chocking death, his blond hair swayed as the wind caught it, and gazed way into the scenery, but before he had time to say anything, they descended down a dune and to the pharaoh's palace that was seen in the distance, guards approaching them with sour looks on their face. On every side, they came and surrounded the horse with the wounded male on it, spears in their hands, some with bows and the rest with swords they escorted the horse and the riders through the gate and into the stables, taking the wounded male into their hands, while the others wound up the unknown rider in string and heavy cloth and carried her into the palace, before the pharaoh.  
  
*~*  
  
"Persia wants a war upon us, the last messenger said so, my king, and shall we not design a strategy?"  
  
"Yes, our men will attack, here, here and here, no matter what the terrain"  
  
"Excellent strategy my lord"  
  
The two males looked from their papyrus scroll and to the doors as they opened heavily and in marched five guards, Kenun being the leader. The smile on his face told the pharaoh that he must of either killed someone, or captured the vixen and brought her before him, he knew the second guess was correct because of the whip and a leash in his right hand.  
  
" We have captured her, shall you not ask what she has to say before her death? She is a spy, your highness" Kenun laughed as the pharaoh's eyes grew bigger and bigger with every word he said, the handsome brown eyes dazzling with fire, as the light gave the impression.  
  
"Bring her forward"  
  
With that, Kenun took a long stride forward and moved his arm as if to swipe at someone, his face with pure evil as a person came tumbling forward, and to the ground, moving a long leg and Kenun tripped on it, falling to the ground, much to his dislike, but to the amusement of others.  
  
"And that is what you get for being over confident" the pharaoh said as he slammed his fist down, trying to control his laughter. Kenun looked up at him, angry at the king ridiculing him, but he soon got over it and stood up, taking the girl by the elbow and throwing her down upon the floor once more.  
  
"What news do you bring from Persia lady?" inquiered the pharaoh as he looked down upon the hooded woman, her hair mangled and her clothes unfit for the country she had rode into.  
  
"We want no war for you, but allegiance, take our shield, it is what the king wants most before he dies" she looked up, but still her face could not be seen, only that her leg was cut, blood at the top of her waist and blood specked upon her arm. The pharaoh smiled and walked down, making Kenun a bit jealous that the pharaoh would rather pay visit to the new woman from an enemy land, than his own sister who was to be queen in three month's time.  
  
"Take her, clean her up and put her in garments of Egypt, she shall stay for a week for saving our citizen and my friend"  
  
"Did I? Sorry, I didn't mean to" snarled the girl, out of reach of the guards.  
  
"and if it were I"  
  
"I would not save you"  
  
"And why not"  
  
"Because little I-want-to-be-king would save you with his little pawns"  
  
"Really?" Yami sounded surprised, never had he heard a woman speak out to him, especially if he never had seen her face before and could not see it now.  
  
"Yes, now if you will excuse me, I have more business, back in Persia to say of your decision" she said as she turned her back on the king and walked away, a visible grin seen from beneath her cloak.  
  
"Stay, you may think I am a prat, but you will warm up, I promise you that"  
  
The girl swung around, marching up to the king she went to clutch his cape and bring him forward, but instead, it was the opposite and he had her in a merciless position where she could not defend herself to easily, Yami smiled, but it faded as he heard the last words.  
  
"Yes, I may stay, and if I were to warm up to anyone, it wouldn't be you"  
  
She swung out of his grasp and walked away, taking a right turn instead of the left, she went the right way after realizing what a fool she made of herself at that moment, Yami smiled as one of the courtmen walked up to him and returned the grimace.  
  
"She will be a handful, but I ask a bet, thirty goanas if you may have her in three nights"  
  
Yami looked at him, but shook his head.  
  
"I would have said yes, but I have fallen in love by the goddess Sekmet to a creature far more beautiful than any maid I have ever seen"  
  
who does yami like, who is the girl that rekes havoc in his rule and what does she have to do with Egypt? Review and I wil write and tell.  
  
Gin: I LIVE!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry I am very happy at this moment, but what ever, anyway, I luv you all, and hope you review.  
  
Tari: when am I in this?  
  
Gin: I have a special fic for you and Yami and a new fic I am working on.  
  
Tari: promise?  
  
Gin: yup * something falls on her head * ughhhhhhhhh  
  
Tari: that's an eleven for sergeant.  
  
Note: for the five sergeant crap, read Gundam girls in the strangest places I, funny,  
  
Gin: I will get you back  
  
Tari: L8ter  
  
Gin: one more note, thanx Katsu for lending me your character! 


End file.
